


Home-Made

by parkrstark



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier loses something that he shouldn't. Now, him and Kevin just have to hope that Castle doesn't find it. </p><p>Tumblr ask, <i>"You did what?!"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Home-Made

“Javi, come down. What’s wrong?” Kevin asks in concern watching Javier sort through all the papers on his desk. His organized ‘system’ is ruined. 

“It was right here.” Javier stands straight and runs a worried hand through his hair. “If I don’t find this, we’re dead. Especially if Castle finds it.”

Kevin’s eyebrows furrow. “What are you looking for?”

Javier motions with his hands wildly. “A tape, Kev. It was on my desk before lunch. Fuck.” He cursed, but quiet enough that he wouldn’t gain outside attention.

“What’s got you so worried? If it’s a tape for the case, tech probably has another copy.” Kevin says, turning around to go back to his own work.

“No. Kevin.” Javier says in a voice that scares Kevin so he turns back to his partner. “The tape isn’t for the case.” 

Kevin steps closer, he’s now only a few inches from Javier. “Then what is it?”

Javier mumbles something under his breath and Kevin isn’t sure if he understands correctly. “Repeat that, please. Louder.”

Javier takes a deep breath and Kevin can already see the blush beneath his usual dark complexion. “You remember last weekend?”

Kevin chuckles slightly. How could he forget? They barely left the bedroom. “Of course,”

“Yeah, well, I may have brought a video camera in the bedroom and…” He talks into his hand, but Kevin can hear him clearly.

“Yeah?” That didn’t surprise Kevin; they’d talked about it before. He’s actually looking forward to watching it. Wait. His eyes shoot to his partners his smile gone once he realizes why his partner is so distraught. “Tell me you didn’t, Javi.”

“I wanted to burn it to a DVD.” He explains, looking around the precinct to look for anybody that could have possibly taken it. “And we don’t have the means to do that at home, so I brought in the tape to the precinct.”

“You did what?!” Kevin’s says in a harsh whisper.

“We’ll find it, Kevin. Maybe Beckett or Castle took it thinking it was evidence.” He checks his watch. “We were only at lunch for an hour. Maybe they didn’t get a chance to watch it yet.”

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Kevin mumbles as both of them walk to find Castle and Beckett.

They spend the whole day looking for the tape. They’re jumpy and every time someone starts a conversation, they expect the worst until they know for sure it’s work related. 

They’re packing up for the night, but Kevin and Javier are still nervous since they still don’t know who has the damn tape.

“We’ll figure something out. Maybe you dropped it in the ca or left it home.” Kevin says knowing that it is unlikely, but he’s trying to get Javier’s along with his hopes up.

Javier talks his boyfriend’s hand as they go to leave. “Yeah, hopefully–”

“Boys, wait!” Beckett’s voice stops them dead in their tracks. 

Simultaneously, they spin around to face her. She has a smirk on her face with raised eyebrows. Kevin swallows thickly as she extends her arm and sees the tape in her hand.

Kevin can feel the burn in his cheeks and curses his light Irish skin for making it so noticeable. “What you got there, Beckett?”

“You tell me…corazon.” She wiggles her eyebrows with a growing smile.

“Oh my God,” Kevin hides his face in his hands. Esposito grabs the tape and pulls his arm back like he’s burned. 

“Beckett, you weren’t supposed to–”

Beckett laughs. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Ryan.” 

That makes Kevin remember to thank his lucky stars that his actual panties were being washed last weekend or that’d be another thing to add to Beckett’s list of things she should never know about her partners.

She shrugs her shoulder. “You guys just won me 50 bucks.”

Kevin and Javier exchange a confused glance. “What?”

“Castle thought Ryan topped with Espo being so whipped, but you shoulda seen his face when he found out he was wrong.”

“Castle watched it, too?” Ryan wants to go bury himself in a hole and never come out.

“Who do you think gave me the tape?” She smiles and turns around to walk back to where Castle is waiting at her desk. He won’t stop winking and making suggestive looks at Kevin and Javier. “See you tomorrow, boys.”

With the tape now held securely in Javier’s arms, the two made their way out of the precinct. Inside the elevator, Kevin turns to Javier and asks. “Did you at least get the DVD?” At least something could brighten their night. 

Javier smiles and pats his jacket pocket. “Right here. But next time, I think it’ll be easier to just invest in a VHS player.”

Kevin laughs and plants a chaste kiss to the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. “There’s gonna be a next time, huh?”

“You bet your freckles there’s gonna be a next time.” Javier grins and kisses Kevin’s lips.


End file.
